Teen Titans Poems
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Just a collection of Titan's poetry. Dedicated to SnufflesWillRise Collection Completed
1. Forever Alone

Raventhedarkgoddess: Those for you who have read my poems before....You've read all of these up to the one called Shattered Dreams. If you read, please reveiw, not every poem, but at least in the end. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer for all: I don't own the Teen Titans, but the poems are mine.  
  
_Forever Alone  
_  
I cared too much,  
you didn't care enough.  
I'd never leave you,  
you left me in a huff.  
  
I cared enough,  
you didn't at all.  
I should have seen you  
for the end of us all.  
  
For my first love,  
you made it my last.  
You didn't believe now,  
you wallowed in your past.  
  
You trusted things.  
What only you could see.  
Yet you never really had it.  
You had no faith in me.  
  
A faith that was needed,  
to open heaven's door.  
But fragile glass soul broken.  
Shattered on hell's floor.  
  
I've nothing to say,  
nothing I can do.  
I had one shot at answering love,  
and I thought the answer to be you.  
  
But I thought wrong.  
I'm alone tonight.  
No more will,  
on I won't fight.  
  
Although I thought  
the light you shown.  
I was and will be  
forever alone. 


	2. Always Thought

_Always Thought  
_  
Always thought tears were stupid,  
for they always dry.  
Always thought the stupid ones,  
were those who could often cry.  
  
I always thought the faint at heart,  
were those who shed a tear.  
And I always believed the weak,  
were the ones to admit fear.  
  
And now behind this mask,  
the walls are coming in.  
I'm breathing, hard, swimming fast.  
Crawling in my own skin.  
  
I'm admitting how afraid I am.  
Within myself to drown.  
I'm allowing my pain to simply show.  
In place of my usual frown.  
  
I'm scared, I cry.  
Then am shocked.  
I'm finding that I really care,  
behind the door, locked.  
  
But now that I know what I can do,  
I'm running far too slow.  
As blackness comes over one last time,  
You'll never, ever know. 


	3. Anger

_Anger  
_  
In twisting waves  
leaving after holding on.  
Something, just an emotion,  
could be something so strong.  
  
Restraint, hardness,  
overall distrust.  
All mingled with hatred.  
At bay they lay, they must.  
  
Torrents, thrown.  
And I thought I loved you?  
Love knows not anger.  
This love's far from true.  
  
You don't seem to know it.  
Facts you will not face.  
You go to hug, I push away.  
Hating your embrace.  
  
Stay out of my life.  
I don't need you here.  
My anger knows no boundary.  
Builds on private fear.  
  
Back away from me now.  
Or prepare for my wrath.  
I walk all alone.  
My own fatal path.  
  
Anger in a way.  
Both mine and yours.  
Anger leads to hate.  
Crushing love for sure.  
  
I know nothing else to say,  
there's nothing else to do.  
Can you not take a hint?  
  
Rid my existence of you.  
I am free-standing, still strong.  
You made me mad, it's your fault,  
you are in the wrong. 


	4. Fall To the Floor

_Fall To the Floor_  
  
How can things change?  
How can things be right?  
You killed her, you know it.  
Innicence ends tonight.  
  
You knew I loved her.  
So what was that for?  
I'm here to kill you!  
I'll bang in this door.  
  
Don't act like you don't understand.  
You know why my heart bleeds.  
You tried to kill her, then me.  
Take my lead.  
  
Get out of here now,  
if you value your life.  
I was there, I saw you,  
come at her with that knife.  
  
So get out here, coward.  
Let's dance.  
Take it up,  
your final fighting stance.  
  
I stick it in you.  
Feeling nothing at all.  
In fact I smile,  
as to the floor you fall.  
  
That's the end,  
and I can't change it.  
But by some strange comfort.  
I rearanged it.  
  
She's dead, but her spirt  
it can rest now.  
You're dead, things have ended,  
although I'm not sure how.  
  



	5. Scarred

_Scarred_  
  
Why did you do it?  
What did I do?  
Why join up with him?  
Were we not enough for you?  
  
Didn't you care?  
Were you never with us?  
You were leading, my love.  
More than ever now, I muss.  
  
I cry in the night.  
I miss you so.  
Soon we must fight you.  
Where did you go?  
  
Where do you sleep now?  
Out in the world so cold.  
Do you think of us at all?  
Or do you stand bold?  
  
Love is forever, right?  
Then why are we apart?  
I'd you think of that at first?  
Did you intend to scar my heart?  
  
And if you met me tonight.  
and he told you to:  
Would you kill me?  
I want the answer, true. 


	6. I'm Done

_I'm Done_  
  
No more.  
You don't deserve.  
Saying these things.  
You have some nerve.  
  
To speak that way.  
You had no right.  
What did it prove?  
Did you just want to fight?  
  
The way you are.  
Unnerves me so.  
This is creepy.  
You have to go.  
  
No more.  
I'm done.  
My life you ruined.  
Nothing you won.  
  
Although I bleed,  
although I cry.  
You can't make me leave.  
Say your goodbyes.  
  
Meant to live.  
I cannot die.  
So get over it.  
You think me odd to cry?  
  
Why stand there?  
You've lost this fight.  
You run, you flee.  
Into the night.  



	7. Go Your Own Way

_Go Your Own Way_  
  
Go your own way.  
Down a road, don't stay.  
I've nothing else to say.  
Get out of my way.  
  
Forget the screams.  
Forget the way it seems.  
Ignore the blood, was a dream.  
Forget all you've seen.  
  
You don't belive.  
I'm not trying to decive.  
They did it, not me.  
Why can't you belive?  
  
You were her friend?  
I was too in the end.  
I didn't kill her, aren't you my friend?  
I guess it has to end.  
  
You seem to want me to go.  
Away from everything I know.  
I walk into the night, wind blows.  
I head into the forest, trees grow.  
  
Maybe I needed to be away.  
Maybe it's better this way.  
You didn't belive, couldn't say.  
So I'm going my own way.  
  



	8. Meet You

_Meet You_  
  
Sweetly, warmly.  
How it used to be.  
I want you here,  
lay next to me.  
  
It doesn't matter.  
It's all ending again.  
I just thought things could be okay.  
Holding your hand.  
  
Clutching for support.  
Clutching for life.  
Raptured of life.  
It ends tonight.  
  
With each breath I take,  
the black becomes a deep shade.  
The waters of death,  
within them I wade.  
  
Basicly will is done,  
pain reaches it's end.  
Nothing else to say.  
Don't forget me, friend.  
  
One last gulp of air,  
remembering it well.  
I'm dying here, all alone.  
I'll meet you in hell. 


	9. Never Thought

_Never Thought  
_  
I never thought I'd see the day,  
you lay down, broken, and cried.  
I never thought I'd see the tears,  
the day you thought I'd died.  
  
Coming in the door,  
the others took my hand.  
They lead me into your room,  
devoid of feeling, a baron land.

I did something rare:  
I almost cried too.  
To see your face fallen,  
against your body, blue.  
  
To come in there and touch your hands,  
human eye with fear.  
You don't believe I'm alive,  
you think I'm not here.  
  
Calming down,  
you take my hand and know,  
I never left.  
You tell me love will grow.  
  
I never thought I'd see the day,  
you lay down, broken, and cried.  
I never thought I'd see the tears,  
the day you thought I'd died.

Raventhedarkgoddess: I think P.O.V. is obvious on this one, so I won't even bother saying who it's from and to.


	10. Don't Try To Change Me

_Don't Try to Change Me  
_  
Like I need it,  
to defend myself.  
I'm not like you.  
My pride I can shelf.  
  
I'll take your accusions,  
I'm not afraid of you.  
I know who I am.  
To myself I can be true.  
  
I lurk in the shadows.  
Yet I don't fear the light.  
I'm no longer scared of falling.  
It's been too long from a great height.  
  
As long as I admit how I feel,  
I'm strong, you're weak.  
So I'll hide them for only me to see.  
Everyday, hide-and-seek.  
  
I play this with my emotions.  
So the wounds won't show.  
But hidden deep, I really care.  
Something you wouldn't know.  
  
You don't wait for me to talk.  
You babble out your peice.  
Never giving me a place,  
to place in words, my speech.  
  
You never respected me.  
You don't know the person I am.  
I often cry when you aren't around.  
To the ground anger will slam.  
  
You lie every time.  
You didn't think I could care.  
I'll now be stronger for this.  
I will leave you nowhere.  
  
You can't see past them.  
The coldest eyes, so black.  
You hate my fustration thrown at you.  
And so you act like it's me who lacks.  
  
Demanding I be perfect.  
But this I will not be.  
I wish you weren't so blind to my soul.  
I wish you could see it, me.  
  
I wish you didn't want to change me.  
I cannot be to suit you.  
You want me to wear something bright.  
I hide still in my black and blue.  
  
You wanted me to blend with you.  
I stand out in the crowd.  
I keep to my quiet lack of voice.  
You crave the noise so loud.  
  
But for now I won't listen.  
I'm hoping you now know:  
I'm not going to try to change for you.  
On my own I'll grow.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: I guess this turned out as another Raven poem........Your pick on who she's speaking to....... 


	11. Slow Fall

_Slow Fall_  
  
Hating,  
watching,  
frowning.  
People dying,  
others crying.  
  
Fading slowly,  
falling fast.  
Coming down.  
End of the world,,  
Stones are hurled.  
  
Causing their own,  
lives to ruin.  
I watch them fall.  
No words to say.  
Watch the dark at the end of the day.  
  
Blood is flying,  
lives are lost.  
Their bodies litter the street.  
I watch through the rain,  
my life not the same.  
  
Watching them,  
causing their own to fall.  
Wide eyes watching.  
Others mortified,  
never seen someone die.  
  
Death around,  
falling fast.  
Nothing I can do.  
Helpless,  
yet I've never felt less.  
  
Creator of their own,  
death to which they lead.  
Starfire cries for them.  
I just watch,  
too much.  
  
One hundred years,  
I'd kill to be dead.  
Get rid of lies.  
Show the truth,  
instead I sit under my roof.  
  
Nothing more to say.  
The end of the problems.  
I wish I could end this,  
make them see.  
As the devil's daughter,fate lies with me.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven sees the world falling. 


	12. Fall Into Sleep

_Fall Into Sleep  
_  
To me all thoughts are empty.  
To me I am not real.  
To me everything is pointless.  
If you are me, what do you feel?  
  
For you everything is a joke.  
You laugh at me, you smile.  
You never see when I need you.  
You won't listen for a while.  
  
You really don't seem to get it.  
What don't you understand?  
One day there will be only air,  
when you reach out for my hand.  
  
Unable to hold me:  
Alone, will you break?  
You found that my smile wasn't real.  
I hid behind the fake.  
  
Now you're finding me:  
The person you'll never know.  
You'll take one step back,  
and over edge you'll go.  
  
You were all that kept me here.  
And I am all that can keep you.  
How will you respond to these words:  
You and I are through?  
  
I needed to be on my own.  
With a little breathing room.  
Now I'm not the one that's hurting;  
That will be you soon.  
  
I needed to feel supported.  
Something you couldn't do.  
Now it's my own fault.  
I am able to be away, forever, from you.  
  
I'll go on, living.  
As I always did.  
Because, unlike you,  
I have more for which I live.  
  
So I'll leave you here.  
Here on this floor to weep.  
I'll let you cry the tears you were too big to use,  
and fall into my own sleep.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven again, I guess.......... I almost want to say it's a breakup with Beast Boy........ 


	13. Fallen Leader

_Fallen Leader_  
  
Without us.  
Finally beat into silence.  
Dark world,  
crumbs of hope dropped to mice.  
  
I was leading,  
now under what I hate.  
Watching him burn only home,  
standing at hell's gate.  
  
Gazing, solem,  
so full of everything.  
The world cast to ashes,  
nothing left to sing.  
  
I thought we were immortal,  
I always gave it all.  
Now the fire swirls around,  
watching my reign fall.  
  
Slade is taking over,  
he's laughing at me too.  
Raven's eyes catch with mine,  
a single tear shed, blue.  
  
I watch her in wonder,  
but also in terror shear.  
What are we to do now,  
if even Raven cries her tear?  
  
Starfire is in denial,  
she seems to want to run.  
I told her this life  
wasn't always fun.  
  
Beast Boy gawks,  
he can't seem to understand.  
Terra moves away from him,  
reaching Slade's side, his hand.  
  
Cyborg's arms are limp,  
he's lost will to fight.  
Rain agenst his metal skin,  
cold, dark night.  
  
And I'm to be his fledging,  
to fight on his side.  
To destroy the city I love so much,  
things I tried to hide.  
  
Moving out and moving in,  
forced to leave my friends.  
Watching Slade and Terra,  
following them to the end.  
  
Soon to fight the others,  
as their loss grows.  
Although giving in at my comand,  
they may arise, who knows?  
  
And so I drift away,  
feeling hard with dread,  
To fight for a cause for which I don't belive,  
I would rather be dead.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: A poem from the Boy Wonder. 


	14. Forever With Your Memory

_Forever With Your Memory_  
  
Keep thinking, looking behind,  
wishing I could just rewind.  
Wanting the day you were mine.  
Longing, now need a purpose to find.  
  
Haunted by your memory.  
Can't speak, can't really see.  
Need you here with me.  
I want you, so this ghost of you leaves me be.  
  
Not letting go just yet.  
Wishing you I could get.  
Although on it I wouldn't bet.  
On you my heart remains set.  
  
And though you're gone, on I fight.  
This is my horror, my darkest night.  
Debating to stay or make my own flight,  
I'm losing my mind, further my sight.  
  
I could go,  
come after you, you know.  
But without us both nothing could flow.  
So I hold back the tears, incase the woe.  
  
I'll live with the pain you left to me,  
someday maybe I will see.  
Maybe you can let me be.  
Or maybe I'm forever with your memory.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Written a while ago in math..... I'm not sure who's this one is either......Take your pick....... 


	15. Going Crazy

_Going Crazy  
_  
Staring into empty space,  
trying not to think.  
Another time, another place,  
trying not to sink.  
  
Trying not to fall away,  
from all that I hold dear.  
Deep into insanity,  
the deepest darkness here.  
  
Slipping off this fragile rope,  
hanging by frail thread.  
Slowly begining to break,  
the darkness in my head.  
  
Slipping into my past,  
into my own heart.  
While together, I was ok,  
but broken while apart.  
  
Shattered as the mirror,  
lying on the floor.  
Banging on the encasing walls,  
fighting the locked door.  
  
Keeping just above it,  
while around me my blood runs.  
Like staying a step above the flood,  
while for everything down comes.  
  
And so I'll stay here,  
above the something too deep.  
Thinking of you and me, suffering.  
Trying not to weep.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem........... 


	16. Here At All

_Here at All_  
  
I'd rather just not care  
then try to act like I do.  
I'd rather stay alone forever  
then stand and talk to you.  
  
There's nothing wrong with how I look.  
There aren't secrets that I hide.  
What do I look like, a murderer?  
All I keep are emotions inside.  
  
I'm all that I am.  
About that, there's nothing to be done.  
If you don't like it, walk away.  
This was never my idea of fun.  
  
You're company leaves me breathless.  
But it's silence of the wrong kind.  
I can't let you ruin my life.  
I need to close my mind.  
  
I never needed to pretend.  
You weren't anything to me at all.  
You were never close to me.  
You will take the fall.  
  
I'll tell it out as I see.  
There is no reason the lie:  
I never wanted you here at all.  
You will never see me cry.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, that one's pretty bad......I'm not sure who's P.O.V........ 


	17. If I Could

_If I Could_

I think I overthink.  
Gazing in the stars.  
Trying not to let them bleed,  
these anceint battle scars.  
  
Trying not to close my eyes,  
to keep them to the sky.  
But at the same time I'm fighting,  
I have to wonder why.  
  
What is worth this?  
What am I doing?  
Inside my head,  
heavy thoughts stewing.  
  
Watching people fall,  
stepped on by who they love.  
Some people from the devil's gate,  
abuse those from above.  
  
Watching everything end,  
keeping my face blank.  
Wondering how much else I'll ruin,  
not sure I like being fake.  
  
Not sure even if you could,  
I would let you see.  
I'm not ready to be someone else,  
not yet ready to be me.  
  
But I can't anyway,  
so what I think can't be.  
I wonder why life is this way.  
Kept in the dark, I want to see.  
  
I wish I could tell you,  
but myself I would break.  
Stand here, eyes shut,  
ignoring myself as my shoulder's shake.  
  
Coming out, sitting down,  
talking softly together.  
Watching the clear night sky,  
promising fair, soft weather.  
  
Sitting here, content agenst you.  
Can't say what I feel.  
Wishing to bring myself to life,  
to make everything real.  
  
But leaning agenst you,  
for now will have to do.  
For the daugther of the devil,  
to herself can't be true.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem.....again......


	18. Intitled

_Intitaled_  
  
Not exactly intitaled.  
Nothing is just for you.  
Why do you mock me, laughing?  
What I say is true.  
  
No one is going to bow,  
nothing is going to change.  
So tell me, if it's not perfect,  
then will you manage?  
  
Do you need us to look to you?  
Without it are you nothing?  
Because even the best leaders want too much,  
and that's not saying something.  
  
You want to capture Slade.  
Do you even think we could die?  
And if I did and then you caught him,  
you wouldn't even cry.  
  
You think this is uncalled for,  
that what I say is wrong?  
You keep beliving that,  
sing your sorry song.  
  
For in this world of hate,  
you can't even show love.  
You refuse to belive that you are below,  
that another force is above.  
  
You don't want to look at me,  
you say it's for lack of things to say.  
I just don't think you want me,  
to keep seeing it my way.  
  
No one wants to admit things,  
and you can't admit your fear.  
You don't want to see that the danger is real,  
real and also hear.  
  
Everyone sees it,  
why can't you?  
Do I shove it down your throat?  
What can I do?  
  
Why don't you see,  
that you backstab the team?  
Your behavor, our downfall.  
How and who can we belive?  
  
So remember this,  
next time you try to fight.  
A leader is a strong as his team,  
and trying is a might.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem. Hey, I actually think I know that this one is about Robin. Yay for me.


	19. Left For Dead

_Left For Dead_  
  
Always smiling,  
never would you frown.  
Trying hard to raise me up,  
when I was furthest down.  
  
Perky, watching,  
eyes so bright.  
Fury in the darkness,  
for our lives you fight.  
  
Then he yelled at everyone,  
you left without a trace.  
I pursued you,  
thinking only of your face.  
  
Meeting your end,  
to a few simple words.  
I go home with your body,  
tears do plurge.  
  
Hit, crushed.  
Did you even see the truck?  
Was it really  
only rotten luck?  
  
Or did those words  
drive in to step in front?  
I really don't want to think,  
if the truth is so blunt.  
  
Even Raven's looking sad,  
she says we'll bury you tonight.  
But for her to declare you gone,  
to me it isn't right.  
  
To never hear your voice again,  
to never see your smile?  
I cannot take this,  
Cyborg calls it denial.  
  
Raven told me not to try it.  
Anything stupid, she said.  
Well, Raven's not the one  
who's got your voice inside her head.  
  
She's not the one who loved you,  
who remembers how you cared.  
She told me not to,  
I just fixed her with a stare.  
  
Dumping the pills in my mouth,  
waiting for the slow effects.  
I hate to leave the others,  
but without you, reality has no check.  
  
I'm alone as I hear them,  
I can feel the black coming on.  
Soon we will be together.  
Our love's strongest bond.  
  
I never thought I felt this way,  
apparently I do.  
Don't give up, for in death,  
I come this way to you.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, the P.O.V. and who died should be obivous by now. I don't own Teen Titans.


	20. Final Breath

_Final Breath  
_  
On your dying breath,  
your hand slid into mine.  
Damaged beyond repair, human and not,  
you were losing precious time.  
  
Remember, I was cornered,  
soon to be dead.  
You rushed in, to my side,  
in your arms you cradled my head.  
  
Taking the force of the blow,  
aimed at me.  
You fell, forceful damage,  
as I was still in this world to see.  
  
Laying now in your hospital bed,  
there is nothing they can do.  
Others, bedded for the night.  
I stayed here with you.  
  
Your weak voice croaked my name,  
I hugged you to my side.  
You tried to speak,  
but words, you still had them hide.  
  
You whisper you will love me always,  
fading fast away.  
I kiss your cheek, still holding.  
Found, heaped on your bed the next day.  
  
Starfire came to drag me home.  
When all alone, I cry.  
Emotions messing up my room,  
wondering why you had to die.  
  
My salvation,  
the one that knew me best:  
Although you were machine, you were my human,  
And although I never said it, I'll love you to my final rest.  
  
Wondering why I never said,  
what was on my mind.  
I guess I was afraid  
our love you wouldn't find.  
  
But now that you are gone,  
I won't forget.  
I'll love you forever,  
and tell you yet.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Well, that one should be kind of obvious on P.O.V.......


	21. Silence

_Silence_  
  
The largest blanket.  
It can smother a person,  
their whole life it seems.  
Even the loud without sound.  
Mute inside, silent.  
Silence that kills our dreams.  
  
Even while I'm bleeding through.  
Even while crying, can't let it show.  
I never make a sound.  
Speaking to no one, falling in.  
No one listens.  
Truth cannot be found.  
  
I wish to come from this.  
This alternate world where no one understands.  
I want you to hold me now.  
Bright light, burn this cock-eyed dark.  
Let me see again, breath.  
But loss of all hearing, still foul.  
  
One day you'll listen.  
Hear me, hit with the truth.  
Maybe you'll wake up for once.  
Maybe the deaf will cut the silence.  
Maybe we are deaf because we cannot handle the words.  
Cutting down silence, subduding a bunch.

Raventhedarkgoddess: I dunno about P.O.V. on this one. Your pick.


	22. Silver Tears

_Silver Tears_  
  
Silver tears  
from the blackest skies.  
Longing to ease the pain.  
Sick of the tears that refuse to dry.  
  
But such is such.  
I cannot read your mind.  
I must get around this.  
There's got to be a softer heart to find.  
  
You remain closed.  
Your darkest secrets you hide.  
You can't accept my comfort.  
You refuse me at your side.  
  
You lie through teeth clenched.  
Saying you aren't hurt.  
But I can see you bleeding,  
down in the dirt.  
  
I stay here anyway.  
Although away you shove.  
I won't let you head for another world.  
Below or above.  
  
And again you dry my tears.  
As away from me you slip.  
At last you open up to me:  
But you are now dead in my grip.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: P.O.V. is your pick.


	23. Somebody's Eyes

_Somebody's Eyes_  
  
Following,  
spying,  
prying.  
Deep into your soul.  
Somebody's eyes.  
  
In your back.  
Creeping.  
Staring.  
Looking through you.  
Somebody's eyes.  
  
Watching where you are or were.  
Never completely leaving.  
Pulling at your thoughts.  
Getting inside you.  
Somebody's eyes.  
  
Changing what they see.  
Turning you to them.  
Tug wars with your heart.  
Sizing up who you really are.  
Somebody's eyes.  
  
Managing your life.  
Running, in control.  
Arranging you to purpose.  
Do they even know it?  
Somebody's eyes.  
  
Wake from the dream.  
Bloody pounding in my ears.  
I glance around, still alone.  
In my memory, forever watched.  
By somebody's eyes.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay.......Dunno about P.O.V.....Take your pick.


	24. Somewhere

_Somewhere_  
  
Somewhere in this mindless mess,  
a brain is thinking a plot.  
Somewhere in this souless heap,  
a soul will run, bleeding a lot.  
  
Somwhere in this blind void,  
humanity's faults are seen.  
Somewhere in this shapeless form,  
a girl lays, all of me.  
  
Somewhere in this long-dead mass  
there is a speck of life.  
Somehow in this hopeless tangle,  
someone is ditching the strife.  
  
Someone out there has dry eyes,  
while mine seem to always cry.  
Some people claim immortality.  
While every second, another dies.  
  
Somehow this mute mouth  
must find a way to speak.  
Sometime this frozen heart  
must find a way to weep.  
  
Somewhere someone is looking up,  
at the sky so blue.  
Someone marvels at being surrounded.  
I'd rather be alone at night, with you.  
  
Someday everything must tilt.  
The world must favor something new.  
For unless things get better,  
no one will remain true.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem, again.


	25. Souless

_Souless_  
  
You used to think for hours,  
about things you couldn't see.  
But there, in the back of your mind,  
always there, me.  
  
You trusted, you loved.  
I couldn't do wrong.  
What do you do,  
now dead and gone?  
  
I belived,  
you'd open doors.  
Now outside the window,  
dark rain pours.  
  
Sitting alone,  
others glance.  
I'm broken,  
no more fighting stance.  
  
What's to be said?  
I died with you.  
Now my spirit, gone,  
killed you.  
  
I lost you,  
my own dark hand.  
My father,  
mind now a cursed land.  
  
So I sit here,  
coldest night.  
Praying, watching,  
never again alright.  
  
Reality is cold,  
I live on.  
Not much longer,  
now that you're gone.  
  
No more understanding  
no more life.  
I'll be gone,  
at the end of tonight.  
  
My soul is with you,  
my heart you froze.  
I'm always with you,  
my mind just goes.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem yet again.


	26. Split

_Split_  
  
Contridicting desires.  
Right or wrong?  
My mind or my heart?  
My sad, depressed song.  
  
To go with my mind,  
safe, what I've always known.  
But to deal with my heart,  
a new feild, different zone.  
  
My mind allows me to stay.  
Keeps me cold, able to run away.  
My heart seems a new path,  
hears a new voice, a new day.  
  
I could befriend you.  
Let your happiness overide.  
But I can't change anyway.  
Prevented from the inside.  
  
Something doesn't let me.  
It could be my fault.  
Routine can be disaster  
when all the monotony stops.  
  
I've always wanted a friend.  
And that you'll someday be.  
If all the hatred goes away,  
and somehow I become me.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem again. Those are just so much fun to write.


	27. Within Myself

_Within Myself _  
  
Devoid blackness,  
invisable scars.  
Hidden in shadows,  
behind metal bars.  
  
So much pain,  
hidden beneith.  
My own private nation,  
within my body's keep.  
  
I long to rise above this  
this land of pointless waste.  
Lift my head to the sun,  
warmth upon my face.  
  
Thoughts and broken mirrors,   
fallen at my feet.  
Slick floor of icey tears,  
covering, a sheet.  
  
Waiting here in shadows,  
tourtured memories.  
To get out would be heaven,  
a soul needs to be free.  
  
But I cannot so here I am,  
within this world so cold.  
My soul is this darkness,  
I am an empty shell to hold.  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Guess who?


	28. As I Stand On This Grave

_As I Stand On This Grave_  
  
Now that I'm here,  
I wonder why.  
I decide to remain broken.  
It's easier than to cry.  
  
Better to stand on your grave,  
and not admit you're gone.  
Than to confess and cry,  
I need to stay strong.  
  
I can't fall to peices.  
Although I held you dear.  
It's easier than telling you.  
That losing you I used to fear.  
  
Not that you can hear me.  
In that coffin where you lie.  
It's easier to stay this way.  
Than to want to, beside you, die.  
  
So I leave with words.  
Words remain unsaid.  
It's better that they stay there, though.  
Locked up inside my head.  
  
And so I take one last look.  
One last time to see:  
The place where my angel lies.  
With the heart that was me.

Raventhedarkgoddess: P.O.V. is your pick.


	29. Shattered Dreams

_Shattered Dreams_

Everyone needs wings.

Everyone needs to fly.

Everyone needs to get away,

when tides become too high.

Every moment they are asleep.

Even while awake:

Dreams are private worlds.

From them our will we take.

Something to consider.

A way to break away.

A way to forget the stress,

the heartache of each day.

Each to their own.

Bound by long-disproven dreams.

Ready to prove what they can do.

To be more than they may seem.

To make it come true.

Hoping someday it may be.

Even when you cry at night,

they give off something you can see.

Someone reads them,

finding, yelling what they think.

Often displacing, leaving them.

You feel them start to sink.

The laughter at you, yourself,

is too much to work out.

Everything you clutched is gone,

taken in a single bout.

Now that someone else knows,

you feel it cannot be.

But most will shatter them as well.

Leaving nothing to belive.

Shattering not only your dreams,

but your very soul.

Staying back, staying away,

crawling into yourself, void black hole.

Shattered dreams can scratch.

Cut you while you cry.

Draining inside, bleeding forever,

depressed enough to die.

Carrying on, still broken.

Destroyed on the inside.

Shattered dreams, broken wings.

Now I can never fly.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Take your pick on P.O.V.......


	30. Dreaming Hell

_Dreaming Hell_

They call sleep a portal.

A way away from pain.

But in that slumber I can feel.

That's my existence bane.

Laying all alone at night.

Trying not to think.

And yet my head nods, eyelids drop.

Away from reality I sink.

Into my own place.

My own stronghold.

Of names long unremembered.

Secrets still untold.

And then I see him,

and it pains my heart.

I remember him bleeding.

We're life and death apart.

I reach but hands slip.

I can't reach at all.

I scream, I cry, falling apart.

To the ground I fall.

I awake to the sound.

My own terrified screams.

The room is so dark.

Nothing as it seems.

I turn on my light.

Waiting for the sun.

For sleeping this night.

Is over and done.

Some people get away.

But I remember too well.

Dreams mean no sleep.

I've my own private hell.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven poem again......


	31. Faithless

Faithless

Every road is too long.

Not a single person is strong.

Some feel vaugly faint.

Others are full of life's hate.

Nothing is really right.

Life's a losing fight.

Without a single goal.

Could someone save my soul?

The dead cannot awake.

Broken hearts never unbreak.

No real exsistence to love.

Lost hope, rain from above.

Told practice is perfection.

I stand to shatter my reflection.

Cannot worry my short life away.

The reddest of all blood.

Hides from the setting sun.

The darkness of a cutting night.

I feel I may never see the light.

Live life in our own steel chains.

Locking them, taking great pains.

No real desire to be free.

Unrealizing we have the key.

Shattered wings can never fly.

Laying all alone I cry.

Now forever overshadowed too.

This change by the faithless you.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Raven. Again.


	32. Trapped

_Trapped_

Denial is trapping.

As are all things we do.

Pain holds us hostage to it.

Everything I had without you.

Even reading doesn't feel right.

Their suffering isn't there.

In face I can't get away at all.

Anytime, anywhere.

To be trapped in life.

I've always been, I suppose.

I go through the motions.

Everything it's own pose.

Everything it's own lie.

Built for lack of self.

I need to get away.

Put feeling on a shelf.

You gave it some meaning.

Around you I dropped the wall.

But that became my problem.

My own little downfall.

You never saw it coming,

on the day you were going to die.

I never knew how it would work.

As I began to cry.

So now I'm all alone.

And trapped I will remain;

In false hope, false belifs.

Waiting for your breath again.

Raventhedarkgoddess: I have no idea who's P.O.V. This one's for you, nobodyslisteningLP, just my little way of saying thanks, you're the greatest, and I love you.


	33. Without

Without

I reach.

Pulling from within.

But I see my reflection.

And overall my sin.

Thought I could work it out.

It would all fall into place.

But now I can stand no one and nothing.

And I hate my own face.

I don't really understand what is what.

Or even who is who.

I thought I knew where I belonged.

Right there next to you.

You shoved me back.

I was forced to step away.

That back step was into shadow.

There I will stay.

One little step too far.

One little falling out.

Can cause the tears to forever fall.

Or why I never pout.

It's no wonder you don't understand.

And I doubt you need to.

You can't understand who I've become.

The answer would never be true.

The lack of love inside.

Is because I am not loved.

The sun used to be my guide.

I use only the moon now above.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, then. P.O.V.=Your pick.


	34. The Kind of Real

_The Kind of Real_

The kind of real I'll never be.

The kind of real you think you are.

The kind of real that left me here.

Bleeding from tiny scars.

The kind of real that is feared.

The kind of real you want me to be.

The kind of real you think is perfect.

The dark sky is too dark to see.

There really is no kind of real.

I just depress myself.

I need to stop crying these tears.

And put the sadness on the shelf.

The kind of real I am right now,

is the kind of real no one wants.

The kind of real I'll always be,

has found it's own favorite haunts.

And the kind of real you don't know,

is the kind of real I await.

The kind of real you don't understand

is soon to be my fate.

The kind of real I wish to make

is the kind of real of falling blood.

The kind of real that is the rain.

The kind of real that leaves me in the mud.

The kind of real is a feeling.

From the inevitable do not hide.

The kind of real I mean,

is the kind called my suicide.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Totally unintended poem.................. No comment on POV.


	35. Welcome Home

_Welcome Home_

Welcome home.

This is where you wanted to be.

This is the death you were longing for.

I'm who you wanted to see.

What's wrong?

You commited the suicide.

Now you have nowhere to run.

And no way to hide.

You thought death would be something better?

You expected a major change?

Everything you had was worth something.

You've sent yourself to a place beyond range.

What about the friends you had?

Now you'll never see them again.

Don't you just miss their smiles now?

Or do you not belive in friends?

Were you too big and bad for everything?

Did you think you could conquer your end?

Because the bleeding has long since been stopped.

But some scars never end.

So who am I?

And why do I seem familer?

I'm that girl you shunned as I hid.

You thought that I was nothing you were.

You never realized who really ran death.

You never really cared.

Now you're going to act nice to me?

I can see you're finally scared.

Sadly, there is no way out.

And there is no way back.

Everything you never thought about.

Is now all you will always lack.

Welcome home.

Even though you and I are the same.

In dying you should have lived.

This way is nothing to gain.

I understand you hate me.

But there is nothing you can do:

The person you are raging against forever.

Is not me. It's you.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I call this a math class peice of poetry._


	36. My Immortal Soul

**My Immortal Soul  
  
The soul that burns it's own.  
The inner fire not enough for light.  
The dark tears that fall put it out.  
And they end the will to fight.  
  
The little will that is left.  
Hardly enough to push on.  
Some people think it's too much to handle.  
I think it comes of being unstrong.  
  
And peace and grace can never come.  
Not to someone who's lost it all.  
The fire fades, the lighting cracks.  
And then the eternal fall.  
  
Everything is in it's place.  
It's place to never fly.  
All the tears will ever do,  
is leave the rest to cry.  
  
When it is you never die.  
You cannot leave your pain.  
You have nothing left to say.  
And everyone to blame.  
  
To fall so far is out of passing.  
To be so dead is out of life.  
I need to run fast and far.  
But I cannot forget my strife.  
  
The pain of living strikes a match.  
And the fire burns again.  
Again to be put out.  
Nothing can be quite the same.  
  
For when you're living over and over.  
And each time watching it die.  
You can do nothing but avoid the world.  
And repent it with a sigh.  
  
Looking out the window of my eyes.  
The immortal soul is left with nothing.  
Living long and living hard, I fell.  
And I can feel even the happiness of afterlife leaving.**


	37. Fallen

**Fallen**

_I'm laying here._

_I can't quite feel._

_I don't want to feel._

_This cannot be for real._

_My pain._

_I'm soaked in blood._

_Everything's wrong._

_I thought I could belong._

_I wasn't that strong._

_My death._

_I'm lost inside._

_Trapped in my head._

_Wanting an end._

_Feeling the dread._

_Suicide._

_I'm blacking out._

_It's feeling numb._

_The problem will run._

_The world seems to hum._

_My darkness._

_I'm finished._

_Not that you care._

_This isn't quite fair._

_It's too much to bear._

_The last breath is gone._

Raventhedarkgoddess: o.O Math class/Rainy day No focus.


	38. Hideaway

**Hideaway**

_No one to trust._

_With it all to lose._

_I play out carefully._

_My life as I choose._

_My own little battle._

_My self-created hell._

_Hating everyone and everything._

_I used to know so well._

_Turning, ignoring, refusing to look._

_Not listening to you yell._

_Not looking at your now-shocked face._

_Or at the way you fell._

_The place I made you fall._

_I'm trying to retreat._

_I want to run, run to my hideaway._

_So I don't have to weep._

_I can remain bitter and angry._

_I can keep my spite._

_I can forget what I know._

_Darkness can keep down my light._

_I never thought I'd do these things._

_Burning so far, so fast._

_Anytime I settle down._

_It's never meant to last._

_Kill, my feeding, to step away._

_The one I love is dead._

_I never could, I pull away._

_I feel the bite, my dread._

_I don't know who I am._

_Or even what I've become._

_All I know is my hideaway protects._

_And the lie lives so I stay numb._


	39. More Time

**More Time**

All I wanted was time.

All I wanted was a second more.

All I ever needed was one last look.

Before death came crashing down the door.

Anyone couldn't ask for better.

But I still feel like I've been tricked.

And as I feel the fates have been misplaced.

And the joke was something sick.

All I wanted was one last kiss.

Or even a kiss goodbye.

But now I'll have an eternity to ponder.

And ask that fated question why.

Why is nothing ever fair?

And why was it only me?

Why are you in the living realm?

Where time forbids me to be?

A little more time so I could breath.

And another reason to smile.

I want the time of perfection back.

When everything felt worthwhile.

Another moment just to be.

And another moment of that silence, being understood.

But now I have no choice.

A minion under death's hood.

I served my one life to live.

It's time of me to die.

Yet I can't help wanting more time.

And resisting my own urge to cry.

The morbidness of it all.

I cannot look away.

As the life and breath leave,

I slip down the long dark hall.

The long dark hall to eterinity.

As dark and uncertain as the grave.

I'm holding on for dear life.

As a silent goodbye is bade.

Remembering all that was to come.

As dense as what is to be.

I want just a little more time.

As I leave the behind the ghost of you and me.


	40. Welcome

**Welcome**

Welcome.

Welcome to the pain.

See the falling crystal tears?

All of it's in vain.

Welcome.

Welcome to my place.

Here was a rebirth of self-death.

Where I forgot my own face.

Welcome.

To forgotten indenity.

To everything that never was.

And that will never be.

Welcome.

Do you see the crimsion falling?

My river of the blood?

Can you hear the lonely chill calling?

Welcome.

Do you hear the unsounded screams?

You see the horrible terror here.

The reasons I need to dream.

Welcome.

I'm always broken when alone.

Everyone's so different from me.

My life without music, voice, tone.

Welcome.

Maybe there's a way out.

Maybe pain can leave this place.

Maybe I need to erase my doubt.

Welcome.

Maybe there is a way without wanting to die.

Thank you for showing me.

Welcome to where I say goodbye.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Need I even say the words math class?_


	41. Hidden

**Hidden**

You don't understand why I fight.

You aren't sure why I do what I do.

You're learning who I am.

And sometimes I know she upsets you.

The gaunt shadow was destined to die.

And instead, I showed you my soul.

But you don't want to have to see her.

This worn-out, forgotten soul.

You don't want to play with words of fiery passion.

You long again for my words of stone

This new girl, sometimes I know she scares you.

Because she was me, heart, blood, and bone.

I don't know if I've been good enough.

Either personality falls short of you.

And I don't know if you care anymore.

But I still feel like I do.

I'm not quite sure what it is.

I really do wish you'd accept me.

But for now it doesn't seem as if you can.

I shatter the mirror so I won't have to see.

See the rejection that comes from your heart.

See the anger that you project.

I can't stand being alone like this.

I knew my emotions I needed to protect.

For now it's back to hiding.

And I know somehow in my heart:

That you only needed to know my shadow.

And seeing me has torn you apart.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: It's been a while since I wrote anything....... Sorry about that, guys, I havent' been in the mood since I lost my files._


	42. Stone Eyes

**Stone Eyes**

There was nothing we didn't laugh at.  
There was nothing our conversations didn't turn to.  
There were times when you seemed unreal.  
I knew I didn't deserve a laughing girl like you.

Every time I look at your now.  
I can't help wanting to cry.  
You tried so hard to save us all.  
And yet you as good as had to die.

I can't help missing you.  
On everything you did.  
You were always so understanding.  
The only one who didn't treat me like a stupid kid.

I'll never forget how close we came.  
Or our one attempt at a kiss.  
Betrayal or no, I was still in love.  
When life dealt us both a miss.

You're solid and firm as never before, etched in stone.  
The stone not just of your body but my heart.  
I'd die if it would bring you back.  
I've never felt so torn apart.

My heart's on fire looking.  
With a desire burning up on the inside of me.  
I'd give up everything that has become so dear.  
If only your stone eyes could see.

_RTDG: The P.O.V. isnt that hard, seeing as only one Titan is a rock........._


	43. Devoid

**Deviod**

Whispered chanting from down the hall.  
The monotone voice of a girl who's seen it all.  
I want to go and take her hand.  
But she refuses to let me understand.  
She hides behind her lock and door.  
Hovering inches above the floor.  
I wonder what it's like for her.  
But I can't understand as it were.  
Containing herself within her heart.  
Leaving the inches between us as we are miles apart.  
I hold onto the handle for a second or so.  
But in the end I let it go.  
Listening to her empty words.  
Emotions that she keeps locked away.  
Mixing with the things she's unable to say.  
I hear the jagged edges to the words.  
As if remembering something she heard.  
I wonder if she thinks she'll ever smile.  
I wish I could do something to make life worth her while.  
Her face remains as deviod as before.  
To see her quiet pleas leave me outside of this door.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Very short, I'm feeling kind of lazy......._


	44. Hero

**Hero**

A scared teenager with a bleeding heart,  
out to fight the evil that threatens the world.  
But sometimes the evil is really within.  
And it stays with the secrets unfurled.

I'm a hero to them now in their eyes,  
but it's into their light I could never have gone.  
Because then I would have been 'creepy', to be destroyed.  
Now the truth can never be found.

So I fly above the trees, the roofs.  
Refusing to let them see my face.  
Because then I would be rejected to pain.  
And followed back home to my base.

For the life of a hero is glorified.  
As everything everyone sees.  
And they'll never know how hard I wish,  
that I had never been born me.

So I sigh every time I fight the 'evil'.  
Because the real evil is in the world around.  
The world that puts faith in those they don't know.  
And expects them to be emotionally sound.

Looking at myself in the mirror,  
I keep trying to figure out what hero means.  
All I see when I look at myself now,  
is a shattered reflection of a normal girl's dreams.


	45. Dancing Dark

**Dancing Dark**

A moving shadow slids through the night.  
Whispering words of removment from light.  
A movement of dance is about to begin.  
One that no one could every quite understand.

A tiny voice releases a chant.  
One that is lacking and still quite scant.  
Moving in circles that they will never quite know.  
Walking the road that will leave them alone.

Hearing the voices they feel in their hearts.  
Letting them lure them further and further apart.  
Away from the light they thought understood.  
Away and into the dark of the woods.

Lost souls lead to the broken way of the world.  
Windows shattered, souls forgotten, flags unfurled.  
And among the desolent tears that hang.  
Where seperate is not equal and equal isn't the same.

Nothing makes sense and everyone fears,  
the passing of the days and coming of years.  
The rich turn to the poor, the poor become rich.  
Everything is quiet, a deadly glitch.

An empty sigh expells from her mind.  
She's gone too far for anyone to find.  
So the evening goes without a prayer.  
There's no way anyone could take her there.

One last sigh as the shadows come.  
She knows there's nowhere left to run.  
And everything inside her screams _'forget'.  
_The trials are far, far from over yet.

And so with arms raised the dancer moves.  
Knowing that it will be over soon.  
And she can forget the song of the lark,  
and hear only herself in the dancing dark.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Just as a side note, I actually wrote this for school... But felt like posting it anyway. I know, I'm weird... But who cares? Leave a review if it suits you._


	46. Masked

**Masked**

The underprivliged, counted far out.  
Always taking the quiet, abject abuse.  
Hiding the pain underneth my mask.  
My own way of hiding from seeing the truth.

It' easier just to keep on smiling,  
even when it hurts just to look up and grin.  
I'd rather pretend I'm warm and caring,  
then force you to see the hell I live in.

And so I don't tell you all that I hear.  
Avoid the smiles and giggles of my friends.  
Shomehow this is the best way to live.  
Althought it's a struggle to meet ends.

And so conintues my rythem of life.  
Of lies, secrets, deaths, and pain.  
All of the things I'll never let onto.  
To show the team leaves me nothing to gain.

So I kill myself with the sharp end of a secret.  
Smile at everyone and tell them I'm okay.  
Even quiet I come at the sun.  
Acting like I can bear to face another day.

The cycle becomes a wheel, around, around.  
Trying to avoid living in the now and here.  
And I put on my mask without even knowing it.  
I let the pain come at me, continuing to destroy and sear.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: I wrote this about someone I know... Don't ask, review if it suits you._


	47. Soul

**Soul**

Let's just smile now.  
Broken, shining, dried-up soul.  
Caught up in the reminates,  
of the tainted glory days of gold.

Dry your eyes now, empty soul.  
Reach out for who you are.  
Who cares, who gives, if you bleed?  
Stop reopening old scars.

Just move away now, beautiful soul.  
And put your past to rest.  
Take a step because you're free.  
And become more than the rest.

You're down now, pitiful soul.  
There's a life for you ahead.  
Come on now, grab it all.  
And forget about what you dread.

Fly now, free-flying soul.  
To the place you couldn't be.  
I only want what's best for us.  
Now go forth and use the light to see.

Don't crumble now, stone soul.  
The time dawns and comes to heal.  
You're going down fast, take my hand.  
And banish those lies that aren't real.

Come on now, caring soul.  
Let's try to go away.  
To a place where you and I can remember,  
and lose ourselves in this day.

Don't sigh now, expressionless soul.  
This isn't the time for us to cry.  
Fling yourselfoff the springboard of fear.  
And give your life one last try.

Don't just stare, soul of all eyes,  
at the world as it passes us by.  
I'm right here to move in and catch you.  
And we can always walk side by side.

I care too much, darkening soul.  
To leave you all alone.  
So come with me, concrete angel.  
And leave the facade of stone.

You could be a beautiful soul.  
Come on, just give me a chance.  
Come here now, just a second.  
And let the light take you from your trance.

And maybe, helpful soul.  
I'm just trying to figure my life out.  
And wondering why I care so much about you.  
When it's me I can't seem to fix throughout.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Long... Aimed from one Titan to another, your pick on who, once again, school poem. For you, Morph._


	48. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

Go ahead and take my hand.  
Because you can't always take my life.  
Stop promising me I'll get better.  
When my mind knows only the strife.

Go ahead and try to move me.  
I can't feel my real emotions anymore.  
All I know is that my eyes are dark.  
And my head is caved toward to the floor.

I'll admit I'm always trying to understand.  
But I can't pretend to be everything I'm not.  
Come on now, there's got to be another way.  
Everything is different from what you thought.

You look at me as if all I am is crazy.  
Try to understand I don't exactly want to die.  
I just want to go away and unleash my tears,  
because it would be so much easier if I could just cry.

Cry I cannot and scream I cannot.  
Just like you think it's impossible to be hard.  
You keep talking about fate and playing our hand.  
A forgotten way of saying 'Play fate's cards.'

But you don't understand what it's like to be me.  
And there's no way I can reach out to the above star.  
For once even the smile on your face is fake.  
And the land holds a difference too far.

You act like you've seen judgement and what's right.  
But you've never known to see what's wrong.  
And so life moves in a lamet of words.  
An angry torrent of a forgotten song.

So go ahead and take my hand.  
Take my whole life if you want straight through.  
But you're wrong if you expect me to love.  
It's the one thing I can never do.


	49. See The Sun

**See the Sun**

I woke up to the real world today.  
And then realized no one is there.  
I cast off the covers and reach out;  
My forgotten soul grabs only the air.

I can feel my heart pounding out my blood.  
But part of me just wants it to stop.  
It's then that I realize just how frail I am.  
And I wonder how to stop the last drop.

I sigh to note that my hand is now bleeding.  
I'm living this lie, like red on the white.  
Part of me wishes something would stop this.  
If only that way to make it alright.

But somehow it's harder than it looks.  
To sit there normal while she's on your mind.  
You cast your eyes away from me now.  
Acceptance anywhere is impossible to find.

The sensation is a dull throb I cannot fully control.  
And with each breath I take, it worsens the pain.  
I can't seem to find anymore confidence in anything.  
By living this way what have I to gain?

I try to tell myself just to ignore you.  
To forget you and all I held dear.  
I can't care about anyone, not supposed to feel.  
That's what comes of trying to be with you here.

And so the feeling I feel are now so empty.  
As empty as what you mistake for my smile.  
I can't really feel, which drove you away.  
Everything for me is mere denial.

And then I realize I'm laying in my bed again.  
And the entire day was wasted finding myself.  
But I know I'll never really see the sun.  
When I keep trying to put my emotions on the shelf.


	50. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

Losing everything in one simple glance.  
My heart cracks and bleeds as I try to live.  
No one understands why I've lost what I had.  
They don't see how little life has left to give.

And so I'm counting down to my own final moments.  
It seems like my last attempt has failed.  
I look away at the shards of myself.  
I want to to take back the happiness I unveiled.

I try to find what is killing me so slowly.  
For the sake of captivating it and locking it away.  
But a million words do not heal the pain of the unforgiving.  
And I cannot seem to find what to say.

I hate these painfilled, fruitless tears.  
Its' not worth it for someone who can't cry.  
I know I should try to life my life,  
But the voices in my head keep whispering 'Die.'

I'd rather give up my pathetic existence.  
Then go through forever in painful lack.  
I can't keep on living and trying to fly.  
Nothing is going to ever make me go back.

So I'll just lie here next to you now.  
And let my last sight of this world be your smile.  
You whisper that you're sorry now.  
But I just shake my head in my sad, silent denial.

I answer that I love you and am sorry as well.  
And I look into your eyes of hate and sorrow.  
And I say a silent prayer for your well-being.  
Because I'll be among hell's angels tomorrow.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Okay, that was crappy, that's what I get for being sleepy and sugar-high... Yes, I wrote that when I was sugar-high, of all stupid things. Anyway, the POV should be pretty obvious, reviews welcome._


	51. Forgotten Love

**Forgotten Love**

Thunder.  
Let it fill the air, dead space around me.  
Lightning.  
Strike the land so that I can see.  
Drizzle.  
The soft mist of all forgotten dreams.  
Teardrops.  
Though in this place, nothing is what it seems.  
Falling.  
Strike against my skin as I bleed.  
Breaking.  
Lost now within my own foolish need.  
Bleeding.  
The torrent comes faster but I cannot look again.  
Dying.  
I hear you screaming now, but I'm just wishing for the end.  
Pouring.  
Hearing the rain pick up the pace in this battle to keep me alive.  
Screaming.  
Now my heart is pulsing loudly, but so is the pain I feel inside.  
Alone.  
Alone forever now as this storm claims my heart.  
Scared.  
Leaving you behind and alone is tearing me apart.  
Forever.  
So I struggle, laying here in my blood in the pouring rain.  
Lock and key.  
But I kept it all inside me, and now I'm going insane.  
Forgotten love.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Please excuse my lack of my normal style. It's another school assignment, and she wanted a certain form... I don't like it that much, but hey, whatever, school is school._


	52. Nothing to Gain

**Nothing Gained**

Some say tears reflect as an ocean's blue.  
Others say that they're nothing but water, clear.  
I just say that my tears are of pain.  
As I lay alone and wish you were here.

I don't understand this world anymore.  
Looks like I was meant to be alone.  
But for a second I thought I had something.  
My own quiet place to call home.

I was doing all I could, living well.  
But it's a living hell now, here.  
You were all I ever really had.  
I wish I could somehow disapper.

We lay you softly in a shallow grave.  
And with that the shattered fragments of my heart.  
Even though you said we be forever,  
Now we're life and death apart.

Slowly stepping with my eyes on the ground,  
Wishing I could run and never look back.  
Forget you and the time we spent.  
So to stop wishing I have back what I lack.

The world ends it's light and hope.  
I still wallow here in what's left of numbed pain.  
Life was our time and now it's gone.  
And from it, I wish I had nothing to gain.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Summer's dulling my creative mind quite a bit, I see..._


	53. Remember My Name

**Remember My Name**

So the battle is lost and the river runs deep.  
My soul cries out to remember my name.  
But I can't think and it falls away from me.  
So I keep playing the faceless game.

I'd die to remember, I'd bleed to remember.  
But there's nothing left to remember.  
So wake me up with the sound of your voice.  
And convince me that nothing is forever.

Say sweet words to ease all my pain.  
And remind me why I'm not fit to die.  
My name has escaped me, my identity with it.  
I feel the tears rushing down as I start to cry.

So what is left of the broken hero?  
Save an empty shell and a large open wound.  
Beaten, bruised, wounded, and shattered.  
Laying under the last of the pale moon.

Staring at the deep space of the sky.  
A land I cannot seem to touch.  
The place where an angel could fly home to.  
Happiness and other things of the such.

But I am the bruised and broken hero.  
The wind washes over me with words I cannot hear.  
I stare up ahead and wonder about my life.  
And why the end of my story is so near.

I think about the trivial events.  
How I used to yell and scream and push to always fight.  
Now I realize that I should have payed a little more attention,  
And maybe I wouldn't have fallen tonight.

The world is a blur of things that I forgot.  
And now the last thing I have to lose is myself.  
I wish I hadn't been so serious, so forceful.  
And I had put my pride for once on the shelf.

I see you standing there with tears in your eyes.  
I know I hurt you in ways I could never understand.  
I reach up to touch you and you move away.  
Between us is my extended hand.

I sigh as I withdraw my hand from you.  
And slowly it sinks to the ground below me.  
I pushed and shoved to be the best and forgot the 'team.'  
And now your tearful eyes are the last thing I see.


	54. Could I Be?

**Could I Be?**

Could I be the thing I hate?  
Could I become all that I lack?  
Is there hope for me in running away?  
Or must I escape what's in looking back?

Is there a way out of this trap?  
The grave I'm slowly digging for myself?  
Is there a way to make it on my own?  
Or do I have to accept fate with my pride on the shelf?

Is it all really meant to go down in flames?  
And is it supposed to feel like a lie?  
Is there something worth staying here for?  
Or should I just lay myself down to die?

I need to break the chains on my heart.  
And I somehow need to break free.  
But the solution is nowhere in sight now,  
And freedom is nothing I can see.

There's so much about this I don't understand.  
How do I lead with nothing to guide me?  
What is it to battle on and on,  
When I cannot face these demons inside me?

Is it worth it to cry and worth it to breath?  
Is it worth it to do everything for nothing?  
I'm living with destruction and living my own lie.  
Beyond my own contempt and reasoning.

And so I question my own silent thoughts.  
Is there a way around the pain that I feel.  
Could I be everything I hate?  
I can't find a reason to see my life as real.

There's so much about this I'll never understand.  
And not enough time to try.  
I may be a hero but it all means nothing.  
Too broken and injured by my own words to fly.


	55. Paper Key

**Paper Key**

With nothing to love in a heart of steel,  
I question if anything is truly real.  
I sing in the quietest false lullaby.  
Of wishes and reasons and my refusal to cry.

I clamp my mouth against a loud scream.  
Wish and pray and hope for a dream.  
So I write my thoughts down in a book,  
to hide them where no one else can look.

Each word touches down for only me to see.  
The part of me that is all I have left to be.  
The rustle of my wings is allmy storiesleft to hear.  
Too fragile and quiet for all but my own ear.

It's the only way I teach and continue to live this way.  
But each word reflects in another day.  
There's too much to be said in black and white.  
The story of a Raven in the blackest of night.

The words are all I can ever understand.  
Written instead by my own pale hand.  
Something that only I'm meant to see,  
a reflection of my own sad melody.

But in this I have locked myself away.  
And the words will never leave my lips as something I can say.  
Because I've hidden from you love, sadness and glee.  
And locked it away with my lost paper key.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Interesting... Not. R+R._


	56. Chains of Emotion

**Chains of Emotion**

I see my eyes in a mirror on the wall,  
eyes reflecting the fact that they've seen it all.  
I often wonder why I continue to fight,  
when I have to face my own emotions at the end of each night.

I can see what I always lock away so carefully.  
I'm forced to keep it inside so no one else can see.  
I wish there was a way for you to understand my faked smile.  
I wish I could speak these things once in a while.

Do my friends know how hard it is for me to speak?  
The memories take me to leave me soft and meek.  
But I can't really show them how I feel.  
And so I hover in the balence between false and real.

If only I had the freedom they'd always known.  
I could finally leave where these friendship seeds were sown.  
But if it were a choice and my chains were free,  
would I want to leave the people who see past it and love me?

So I hover betwen the real and the lies.  
Full of pain and hatred and full of surprise.  
But even as emotion holds me I wonder where I'd go,  
If the chains that were emotion didn't hold me so.

And if I could speak would I want to be free?  
Or would I rather hide between what I know and what they believe is me?  
If I were someone else, would this all fall away?  
Or could I finally leave behind whatI hate at the end of the day?

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Crappy poem. R+R._


	57. My Raven

**My Raven**

The Raven was a sullen bird,  
yet it taught me to laugh and cry.  
The Raven was a bird of pure heart,  
so why did she have to die?

I called her wonderful, with a graceful life.  
And I tried to show her what I meant in love.  
Devil's daughter that was tained with evil blood,  
yet with the heart of an angel above.

So why would she be forced to leave me?  
Why would she go when she was needed here?  
Now there's no one to take me and understand me.  
I'm hidden in all of my horrible fears.

And so I slowly begin to let myself sink away.  
Wishing I could see the Raven angel one more time.  
Because she took me by the hand and we helped each other up;  
And I miss the soul, the Raven that I called mine.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Short. R+R, please._


	58. Whisper

**Whisper**

I wake up in the dead of night to hear a voice crying out.  
_I'm calling you, little girl, won't you come and say hello?  
_I decide to investigate, despite all of my doubt.  
_Come back to me, you know you haven't stopped time's flow._

But the voice is gone and I can no longer find my guide.  
_I'm choked up in your presence and I can't call your name.  
_It was all another trick of your memory I keep locked up inside.  
_Is there really something here to believe, or is this a part of the game?_

I almost wish you hadn't gone and left me here like this.  
_I sometimes wish I hadn't raced away for you.  
_I wish we had just spent more time, given one final kiss.  
_It was an act of courage, but sometimes it just doesn't feel true._

So I ignore that begotten whisper in the middle of the night.  
_I try to cry out, 'Raven, please don't go away.'  
_And so I sink to bed and dream of the time when everything was all right.  
_But now you're gone and afterlife has me, forever and a day._


	59. Lies

**Lies**

Every time you smile at me,

Something inside me breaks.

Every little word you say is too much.

There's not enough in this world of fakes.

I can't believe you're quiet now.

You stare at me with a pain I've never seen.

It's like you're hoping you'll wake up,

and that it was all some kind of dream.

I can't believe you don't feel it yourself,

That we're both living through a lie.

I hold onto you when I should push away.

But I can't stand to see you cry.

I don't do what's best for both of us,

instead I'm selfish and cold.

I'll never have the faith you have,

I'm just not quite that bold.

But every time you fake a smile,

Or I fake one in return.

It makes me wonder if it's not human nature,

to try to live and learn.

And I wonder for a second if life would be different,

if we had never met and become this team.

Would people still have something to rely on,

or are we light's carrying beam?

And the longer we stay together,

who's heart is it that we break?

I don't know how much more I can stand,

or how many more lies we can take.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Short. No POV in mind, take your own pick._


	60. Empty Street

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Hey, I don't normally include notes in my stories- Least of all my poetry- but I wanted to make a note on this one BEFORE I start. First off, I want to dedicate this 'collection' of mine to SnufflesWillRise, for being a great reviewer._

_Second off, I want to ask SnufflesWillRise to PLEASE send an e-mail to my address (found in my profile.) The one you left me doesn't show up in the review, and I feel about about not e-mailing you._

_Thank you and on with the poem._

**Empty Street**

I stand on the corner of an empty street,  
There's nothing here but the sounds of my feet.  
Falling in perfect time with the beat,  
of fallen time and empty defeat.

I pass the place where we all fell down,  
like tiny toy soldiers that hit the ground.  
And nothing was gained and nothing was found.  
Springs from time's clock that was too tightly wound.

Move down sidelines into a narrow streetlight,  
watching and remembering the sight of the fight.  
Heros who strived to make everything right,  
and later became lost in the late night.

The raindrops come down in silent, hazing rain.  
I'm relying on the feeling just to keep me sane.  
I wonder how much longer I can feel your pain.  
And what exactly from all this we thought we had to gain.

In protecting people we thought life would fall.  
But we didn't know that sometimes we can't save them all.  
Falling back and looking at where you painted the wall...  
And down and on to my own knees I fall.


	61. Heaven's Sight

**Heaven's Sight**

You ran away to tell the angels,  
But no one was there to hear.  
You ran on in heavy desperation.  
Retreat, there's nothing there, dear.  
Retreat to black roses and silent nights.  
Days of whispers and standing at fights.

Can you remember what it felt like to laugh?  
And all the dark would fade away.  
Before ink and shed blood and deeper stains.  
Come and take me dear, before the deep of night.  
Don't let me drown here again.  
Heroes outside of Heaven's sight.

The rainbow is etched in your memory,  
And the echo of their song lies in your heart. (An echo of a song)  
It seems like there's nothing left here.  
Trapped by the memory that tore us apart.  
Come back and hold my hand again,  
Don't let this take us down again...

Remember the days when we would laugh?  
The angels used to laugh along.  
But we've long-since lost sight in the fighting of battle.  
And your voice falls down over the song.  
Don't let me fall here again so far in the night.  
Please pull me back into Heaven's sight.

You ran to tell the angels,  
But they rebuked with no recognition.  
You tried to tell them you needed their aid,  
But behind their gates you gained no admission.  
You tried to tell the angels I'd fallen away,  
Fallen to hell where I could not stay.  
(Fallen away, fallen away from all they know)  
(Fallen, fallen too far to know where to go… Away)

Do you remember what it meant when we'd laugh?  
Two heroes bearing a single smile.  
We'd forget all that happened around us,  
If only for a day, a week, a little while.  
Please reach out your hand and remind me again of the light…  
I'm begging of you, pull me back to Heaven's sight.

You ran to tell the angels I'd fallen from you….  
But all the while, **you** fell out of Heaven's sight too.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Lyrics, actually. Your pick on POV… I suck as a songwriter. Reviews appricated, actually written while listening to spunky Japanese music... No issues here... . _


	62. Rain, Rain

**Rain, Rain**

Darkness in the rain, go away.  
Come again some other day.  
And let me lose the memories come to play.  
I'm waiting for the sun.

Take away the drops anew.  
The sun's splitting shine in the morning dew.  
And let me run away from you.  
I'm waiting for the sun.

I want the sun to brush my face  
And let go of all memories of disgrace.  
I want to be shown apeaceful place.  
I'm waiting for the sun.

I wonder if you hear my words  
Or if you have memories just as unheard.  
Freedom comes not to the caged birds.  
Still I pray we'll see the sun.

But if the sun came to let me go  
Would I want to leave all that I know?  
Or is the outside no place for the innocent to grow?  
Would I shy away from the sun?

Rain, rain, I need you now.  
To remind me of the way, to show me how.  
Lost inside a memory's bow.  
Never to see the sun.

_Raventhedarkgoddess: Been a while since I updated... R+R, please. _


	63. Searching

**Searching **

Everyone has heard me crying out,  
Yet nowhere are they found.  
Everyone sees me next to you,  
And all I earn is their frown.

You were the first to take my hand,  
And you were the first to look at me.  
You were the first to whisper my name,  
And try to teach me to see.

No one understands that I need you,  
And often they'd force us apart.  
But I wish for just one more moment here,  
While lost in the beating sound of your heart.

You've been teaching me so many things,  
And my name sounds less like a curse from your lips.  
And you've taught me to dance in and not fear the rain,  
As it runs by our windows in small, fragile drips.

I'm no longer afraid of what's out there,  
And I'm finally done searchingfor meaning inlife.  
Because there in your arms I find what I need;  
My silent escape from my strife.

I wish sometimes they wouldn't frown.  
But you see what no one else can see.  
And by your own hand you've given me wings;  
And by those wings, you set me free.

Never again will I search in a lie,  
As long as you're by my side.  
Because you've taught me the best way to search,  
Is to attempt to touch all we've ever had inside.


	64. Stay

**Stay**

**You've been down a while.**

_Stand up._

**It's a time of strife and trail.**

_Rise up._

**The secrets are falling down.**

_Stand up._

**And you've got to come back before you drown.**

_Please rise._

**You lay on that bed of roses**

_You've fallen down._

**And you're lost where nothing else grows.**

_You lie._

**You need to face the sun.  
**_Face the sunshine._

**There's not a way to forever run.**

_So stop._

**Can you see me the whole way down here?**

_Open your eyes.  
_**Lay against me, my Raven, and release your tears.  
**_In my arms._

**And show me once again you've always known how to smile.  
**_Please just show me a smile._

**And stay with me longer, just a little while.  
**_Stay._


	65. In The Name of Love

**Name of Love**

I'm standing outside your window,  
Wanting to hear the words I know.  
But all there is from within  
Is the sound of your radio.

So here we are again,  
So close yet so very far away.  
All because there wasn't a word  
I could say to make you stay.

Your voice sings out the melody  
The guitar is playing hard.  
I remember the last time you looked at me  
And I completely dropped my guard.

All I remember hearing you say  
Was that I had changed and left you.  
So you were off to find something  
Someone else that was new.

"Someone who remembers their promises,  
And never loses their smile."  
You paused to look me in my eyes.  
"Who will wait more than a little while."

And I realized that my mistake was my lack of patience  
That you would have been worth waiting for.  
But I can't get up and I can't back down.  
I won't knock on your door.

So the guitar plays it's melody,  
Coming on too strong.  
And reminding me that in your arms  
Is where I need to be all along.

I realize now just what I left,  
In that shanty song of loss.  
But it was up and out, a maneuver  
Of an all or nothing toss.

I hear your voice caress a line  
About heart-ache and starting anew.  
But I know I won't be able to,  
If I don't have you.

And suddenly for that one instant,  
Our eyes meet out through the pane.  
I wonder what you think of me,  
Standing out here in the rain.

You come flying down the stairs  
And out of the door I fear.  
You stare for only a minute:  
"What are you doing here?"

And so I stammer through my broken heart  
That although it's been a while.  
I really want to see you,  
And I wish you hadn't lost your smile.

You stare at me a moment longer  
Before coming forth to embrace me.  
And all at once I know  
You still have what you want me to see.

And just them the song changes,  
To a song about an angel from above.  
And I realize why I'm here-  
In the name of love.


	66. Double Meaning

**Double Meaning**

I proclaim my love  
But I guess it doesn't show.  
No matter what I do  
You'll never really know.

Never know about my love  
And just how deep it flows.  
Deeper and stronger than any root  
Of the deepest, darkest rose.

But all of it is hidden  
Under my blanket of apathy.  
Which is so large sometimes  
I wonder if you even know me.

I'm stubborn in my own way  
And I guess I really hurt you.  
Somehow though it'd be different.  
If only, if only you knew.

So do you even realize  
All that I can really feel?  
Or are my words with yours not enough  
To really make this real?

I know you get frustrated  
And then I'm upset too.  
But sometimes I just feel like  
The way I am isn't enough for you.

Still, I would give all I've ever had  
Just to make you understand,  
Even my hidden emotions  
Are always, for you, close at hand.

So even when I act that way  
Try to look under my skin  
And see the double meaning  
That my life is now cloaked in.

The double meaning of love and hate  
Of control and letting go.  
All the things I wish I could say  
That you're never going to know.


	67. Rain's Song

**Rain's Song**

It's rolling down the window  
And down the open pane.  
To come in and land on my floor  
And so I welcome the rain.

I long to walk in the cold water  
Under all that endless rain.  
Embracing all the sweet memories  
Of before our lives became insane.

But it's safer here with my books.  
Reading only what I want in this sanctuary.  
To keep me from emotions,  
And all that my life could be.

I've captured my heart  
And I keep it at bay in the cold.  
I've given up the need to speak  
Or even once be bold.

But if once more I walked outside  
Underneath the clouded sky.  
I think I would want to go back  
To before we said goodbye.

Still these drops call out to me  
"Come out into the world you run from."  
But my tears run with the rain's song,  
And suddenly, I don't want to see the sun.


End file.
